Sensors, particularly those used to record and display temperatures in buildings tYpically include a mercury-filled thermometer or may use a metal gage which expands and contracts in response to variations in temperature. The prior art devices, while being functional, are not designed to complement the interior walls of office buildings, particularly those which have marble or wood paneled walls. These prior art thermostats, furthermore, detract from the natural ambiance which the office designer intended to create through the use of specific materials.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a device which can provide accurate temperature sensing while being unobtrusive and therebY avoid detracting from the natural appearance of the decor.